La Troublé Deux: Le Prince et Gongju
by dajiangyou
Summary: Korea and Liechtenstein are in love, but secretly. When their older brothers find out, what will happen? Can their love survive? Better yet, will it lead to a third world war? First fic, reviews appreciated. Oneshot.


It was quiet. _I can do this._ Though she tried to focus on that mantra, her thoughts were elsewhere. I just have to walk in there and say, _'Brother, I have something very important to tell you. Yes, it's pertinent, and you need to drop whatever paperwork you're doing.'_ Liechtenstein sighed, her phone sitting on the nightstand vibrating quietly. Though she felt miserable, she decided it would be best to at least see who it was. Flicking on the lamp, she grasped the sky-blue-cased cellphone and pressed the "unlock" button, only to see "Wy" written in bold letters across her screen. _Why does she always have to text me at the absolute most inopportune times?_ Liechtenstein pressed view message.

**"Hey Liechtenstein. I heard from Hungary about your little... situation. I just wanted to let you know that my (okay, well, Australia's, but you know) door is always open, if you need it."**

She'd received messages like that from Belgium, Seychelles, and Monaco. _Note to self: Never tell Hungary anything ever again._ She knew Hungary wasn't a gossip when it came to secrets like this. In truth, Liechtenstein probably would have ended up telling the rest of the girls anyway, and she was kind of thankful Hungary had done it for her. Gossip aside, these text messages didn't help anything. The pit in her stomach felt like it was trying to devour her, an empty hole created by the stress of her own overzealous emotions. _I can't live like this_. She stood, although it felt like she wasn't in control of anything, she was simply moving without thinking. In fact, she was dazed, and didn't notice anything; not even Eiger attempting to chew on the bottom of her dress, while she nearly kicked Jungfrau and Mönch right in the face (when had Switzerland even let the goats in the house, and why were they sleeping in the main hall?). The goats snapped awake when she walked over them, bleating loudly and pawing at the carpet in discomfort. In a way, Liechtenstein was thankful, because it alerted Switzerland, who came running out of the study to see if they were alright. It was obvious seeing Liechtenstein surprised him- after all, he'd dismissed her to bed nearly an hour ago.

"Liechtenstein? Is everything alright?" He sighed. "Honestly, I sent you to bed an hour ago. Good children stay in bed when they're sent to bed." _Good children. Rules, rules, rules._ Liechtenstein loved her older brother. She didn't mind obeying the rules. She was quiet and calculated, and absorbed most of what he said (although sometimes it would go over her head and she would zone out anyway), but she did it because she loved him, and she wanted to make him happy. Not because she was some delicate little flower who didn't have the heart for rebellious ways- she had the heart of a fighter! The wits of a scholar! And the ability to stand up for what she wanted, what she believed in, even to the likes of Switzerland! _...Right?_ She remained dazed, her thoughts racing. Vasch gazed upon her with sadness, stepping a bit closer and getting Eiger to unlatch from chewing on her dress, holding the small goat over his shoulder. "Lili, what's wrong?" She gazed up at him, stomach churning, just staring at him for a moment.

"Korea and I have been seeing each other for awhile now, Bruder. I knew you wouldn't approve, so I haven't told you. But keeping it a secret has been killing me, and I had to tell you!" Switzerland stood there, dumbfounded, as if he hadn't registered what she'd said. "Switz. I beg of you, listen to me. Korea. Je l'aime."

* * *

When Switzerland finally registered what Liechtenstein had told him, everything went straight to hell. He'd bellowed something angrily in French (which was lost upon Lili, as French was not her strongest language), and Eiger had found himself nearly tossed onto the floor, bleating in terror as he and the rest of the goat trio fled towards the relative safety of the kitchen. He'd yelled about how she was too young, how Korea of all people was too irresponsible, about how he was one of them (Liechtenstein wasn't sure exactly what he meant by them, but something told her he was referring to the communist nations), and how there was no way he was going to give his precious sister up so easily.

So here she found herself sitting in the dark, the clock reading 23:00. Swiss had "grounded her" and said from now on she was not allowed to leave the house unless he, himself accompanied her to the market (upon hearing that Hungary and the rest of the girls had known all along, Switzerland declared that Liechtenstein was no longer to see them unless he, again, was present). Liechtenstein sighed, pulling the bow out of her hair and setting in on the nightstand. There was a picture from when she was younger, of her and Vasch skiing. She, of course, had fallen, and he was attempting to help her up again.

She knew how her story was expected to go. She was expected to be the same dainty princess type her whole life- expected to grow up and marry Switzerland and live happily ever after. But this was no longer the Age of Absolutism. There were no princesses or princes, at least any with serious power, and there was no such thing as a knight in shining armor. Of course she loved Switzerland- he had saved her, after all. And she knew he loved her too- but this sort of ignorant tough love was the only way he knew how to show his affection- trying to keep her safe. But she loved him as one should love their older brother- she didn't admire him or fawn over him like some sort of idol, nor like her prince in shining armor. And right now, even if she had, that armor seemed rusted and cracked. She knew that Switzerland meant what he said; and that meant never seeing Korea ever again.

Liechtenstein sighed. She knew in Korea's time it was only 6:00 (or 5:00, depending on where Korea was at the moment), however she hoped there was some sort of slim chance of him being awake. Hesitating, she reached over on the nightstand and grabbed her phone, dialing the number with shaky hands. She knew that Korea had yet to tell China about her either, and from what she had heard, China probably wouldn't be too thrilled with hearing about them. She sat there, the panic finally starting to register, and her voice coiling itself in her throat. What if she never saw him again? Legally, until the time when Switzerland and Liechtenstein broke their protectorate agreement, Switzerland could boss her around and tell her what to do. If he didn't want her having contact with Korea, none of the other countries could stop him. Her stomach churned again, but it was a stirring of pure panic, rather than stress. She felt herself start to tear up, and she dug her nails into her arm, trying to keep herself together. Pick up, pick up, pick up. The phone kept ringing. Please, for the love of God. There was a click. Liechtenstein didn't even wait for a voice. "Korea?" Her voice was quickly faltering. God, I even sound like I'm about to fall off the edge into insanity or something. "I t-told... Swiss." By the end of her last statement, she was barely even speaking, it was a muffled sob, and she couldn't stop herself from crying. "I c-can't... see you. Any... any," Liechtenstein couldn't finish.

* * *

Korea nearly dropped the phone. She told? Oh man, she's crying. "Hey, hey Lilli, listen to me. Just calm down, everything is going to be ok." Korea kicked himself mentally. 'You're an idiot. This isn't working at all.' Calming people down wasn't exactly something he was good at. But there was nothing else he could do. Their houses were both so far away, all he could do was try to comfort her with words. Korea had to make a choice. Arguably the hardest choice he has ever had to make. "Lilli, I have to go. I'm going to try to figure this out ok. I'm going to fix everything. I promise."

With that, he hung up the phone, got dressed, and made his way to China's house.

* * *

By the time Korea made the journey to China's home, he was visibly shaking. 'There's nothing to be worried about, get ahold of yourself Yong Soo.' Yeah, that wasn't working either. With a shaking hand, he knocked on his older brother's door. After a few minutes, a disgruntled China opened the door. "Dui? What do you want Korea, it's seven in the morning. I swear if it's one of your crazy ideas again, I'm shutting the door in your face, aru." Korea began to question his actions. 'If he's already pissed off now, how bad is it going to be later?' Korea steeled his nerves, and tried to keep a quiver out of his voice.

"Can I come in? It won't take that long." Korea watched as China's face turned from slight anger to confusion and worry. "Sure, I'll go get you some tea. Go and sit down."

Korea took a seat in China's living room, on a long red couch, and reiterated in his head what he was going to say.

He had no idea what he was going to say.

"I know you're not going to like this China, but uh... I'm in love. With Liechtenstein."

And that was when all hell, quite literally, broke loose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Korea? Falling in love? With one of those damn _ou zhou ren_? Like hell you are." Korea was not surprised by China's anger. In fact, he had expected it. China had always held some disdain for the European nations after the Opium Wars. Though England had been the main perpetrator, the others certainly didn't help. Relations now were fine of course, on the outside. But internally Korea knew that China hated the whole lot of them. So of course, just to piss off China, to gain his acknowledgement however negative it may be, he started to visit them. Germany, Spain, Poland, Netherlands, and Switzerland. That was when he first met her.

* * *

_It was a cool spring day in April, and Korea had decided it was time for a vacation. He packed his bags and phoned Switzerland, who he was going to be staying with. After getting off the plane and calling a taxi, he had soon arrived at the nation's house. Unhinging the big front gate, Korea walked up the path, avoiding stepping on the neatly trimmed grass and flowers._

_The door opened soon after Korea knocked. But it wasn't Switzerland, as he expected. Instead, it was a young woman, with striking short blonde hair and big emerald green eyes. Stunned, Korea almost forgot how to speak. As cliche as that may be, it was true._

_After many awkward silences, Liechtenstein and Korea both gained the nerve to actually talk to each other._

_They connected so well, it was as if they had known each other their whole lives. They talked about everything, about Switzerland's strictness, about China's obsession with cute things, about their own likes and dislikes. It felt as though the red strings of fate had wrapped themselves around the nations, just patiently waiting for the day they would meet._

_Although they had to meet in secret, for fear of their older brothers' reactions, neither of them minded so much, as long as they could be together._

* * *

Korea was snapped out of his reverie with the words he had never wanted to hear.

"I will not allow this relationship to continue _Yong Soo_, and if you try to stop me there will be grave consequences." China's face was a deep shade of red, from all the yelling he had done, while Korea was lost in his own little world. So what did he do?

Korea ran.

* * *

_She remembered the actual first time they'd met. It had been when they had been too young to remember each other – those play dates that mothers arranged all the time, hoping their children would become best friends forever instantly. However, it hardly ever worked, and their first meeting had been no exception. With a lack of younger countries to play with (there was no way in hell, Switzerland said, that he was letting Liechtenstein play with those North American brothers), Switzerland had taken Liechtenstein to China's house to have a play date with Korea. They acted as if they'd been friends all their lives, like they had grown up and known one another since the beginning of time. Moreover, she remembered how (against China's wishes) they'd gotten themselves into the chicken coop and scared the chickens half to death, then sat atop the coop to watch the chaos..._

_"Goats look like tiny horsies. But you can't ride them. I tried. You can't ride chickens either. Chickens are mean and loud, but at least they can't get us up here, right?" Korea gazed nervously at the house. "The chickens are real loud... I hope gege didn't hear them..." It was if a light bulb appeared over Korea's noggin. "Hey! I have an idea! We should go explore! That way if gege comes out and sees the chickens being crazy, he won't know where we are and I won't get yelled at!" (again) Korea looked thoughtful. "We could go by the mountains, they're always tons of fun. But we better hurry!"_

_"Yes! Bruder will get super mad if he hears." Liechtenstein hopped off the chicken coop, jumping into the fray of birds below. "Move, stupid chickens! Ladies first! … well. Most of you probably are ladies. But move anyway!" Liechtenstein brushed the birds aside with her foot, and suddenly one lashed out and pecked at her leg. Lili yelped, looking down at the chicken in surprise, before starting to cry all over again. "I didn't even do anything, chicken! That hurt!"_

_Korea hopped off too and followed Liechtenstein. "Are you ok? That was Zhui who pecked you, she's a meanie." Korea looked worried for his new friend. What if she turned into a chicken! Just like in the stories gege read him! "Please don't cry, then we'll get caught for sure" Korea had to do some quick thinking. "Here, have a flower" He plucked a lily from its stem and gave it to the girl._

_Lili continued to cry for a moment, until the flower seemed to catch her attention. "Ooh, it's so pretty!" She cooed, taking the lily from him. She quickly intertwined it with her hair ribbon, smiling all over again and giving Korea a big hug. "Merci, Korea~! Cest tres jolie."_

Lili found herself smiling up at the nothingness of her ceiling. Of course, when they'd gotten home, Switzerland had destroyed the lily, China and England went back to fighting with one another, and Liechtenstein was no longer permitted to see Korea. All to "keep Switzerland's neutrality", he had said. But then one day, there Korea was all of a sudden, at her doorstep, and someone she'd been forced to forget all about over the years was back in her life again. It made her heart ache to think about it; if China hadn't fought with England, if the Communist Revolution had never happened, if the Nationalist Party had just been able to hold on, and hadn't been chased into Taiwan, she would have been with the love of her life all along. This split between her household and China's would have never happened.

_But you wouldn't love him the same way you do now. Lili reminded herself, glancing at the window._ She stood from her bed, groaning about how cold the hardwood was, and stepped over to the windowsill, leaning her arms on the smooth oak surface. She noticed the little box she always kept tucked in a little divot between the sill and the glass. It was a gift Korea had given her – a hair ribbon with a lily attached to it – after she'd told him what had happened to the lily he'd given to her when they were children. She had never worn it, for fear that Switzerland would see it and question her. Sighing, Liechtenstein glanced back up at the glass, catching her own reflection in the window. I love your eyes, chin-aehaneun. They're like little emeralds. She narrowed her eyes, reaching her hand out to touch the reflection. Suddenly, she reached up and ripped the purple bow out of her hair, quickly opening the box and replacing it with the lily ribbon. "I am Liechtenstein." She spoke quietly, for fear of Switz hearing her. "I am Liechtenstein. I am Switzerland's little sister. I am a Germanic princess. And I can do whatever I please." She turned away from the window, catching herself in a mirror, scowling. "I am Liechtenstein. And I won't put up with Switz's bossing anymore." She pried open the window (thankfully her room was in the first floor) and glanced back at her door, which was locked from the outside. "I am Liechtenstein, the Germanic princess. Switzerland's little sister who loves him dearly. I'm not going to sit by and let him control me for the rest of my life." She reached over and grabbed her cellphone, sending a text message before stuffing it back into her pocket.

0:45 Recipient: Korea

"Meet me at Poland's house, as soon as you can. I managed to get out of the house."

She rushed out to the barns, grabbing the only horse who she knew could get her out of here fast enough (in the dark no less) for her not to be caught by Switzerland; a small chestnut Freibrger dubbed Frederic. "I know you're a big lazy bones, Freddy." She didn't even bother to tack him up, she just rode him out of the stable bareback. "But I need you to get me out of here, boy." As if he seemed to understand, the gelding took off at a canter, nearly throwing the small girl off. As long as we don't get held up by the customs in Germany, we should be fine. They rode off into the darkness of midnight, Freddy's hooves keeping a steady rhythm as they made their way towards the German border. Poland, please for the love of God be willing to help me.

"I'm sure he'll totally show up soon," Poland wrapped a fleece blanket around Liechtenstein's shoulders. Unfortunately for her, it was raining all the way from the German border to Poland's house, and she could practically feel herself getting sick. He handed her another cup of hot chocolate (it tasted horrible, but Liechtenstein appreciated him trying, and it was still enough to warm her up). "You two are allowed to stay here for as long as you need, my dear." There was a buzz from the other room. "The cake!" Lili yawned. She was exhausted, but she had to stay awake. Korea would show up. He has to. She glances towards the window again, her sudden burst of rebellious heart leaving her. What the hell am I doing here?

* * *

Switzerland stormed into the living room, slamming his hand down on the table as he picked up the phone. He dialed a number, fists curling up in anger when no one picked up and the answering machine answered instead. "China, you communist son of a bitch. Liechtenstein is on her way to your house. I swear to God, if I find out you had anything to do with this little fiasco between Liechtenstein and Korea – or if you're helping them meet up, I don't even care – I swear to God I'll give up my neutral status just to kick your ass." Eiger came rushing into the room, bleating loudly. "Shut up, you stupid goat!" Swiss nearly kicked him, but he knew better. Although, in a way, it showed just how angry he was. Switzerland loved his pets almost as much as he loved Liechtenstein, and he would never dream of hurting them. "I don't care if it's early. I'm staying on this phone until you pick up." His voice was seething.

* * *

Korea was running, running as fast as he could, as fast as he ever had. His lungs burned and his feet ached, and he was soaked to the bone. He had caught a train from China's house in Beijing to Moscow, and from there, Berlin. 'Thank God for the Trans-Siberian', Korea thought. He had used up all the money he had on him, unfortunately, and there was really no other mode of transportation. It had been a few days since his text from Lilli, so he tried to get to Poland as fast as possible. Unfortunately, there was a great deal of land between them, and he didn't have enough money for a plane.

It was 5 AM and pouring rain in Warsaw, as it had been for the past week and a half. Slowing to a walk, Korea had an unnerving realization. He had gotten himself into some deep shit. He hadn't seen China that pissed since the 50s, after the war had been declared a stalemate. After Korea had refused to succumb to Communism like his brother. 'You can't think about that now, Yong Soo. Your only concern is to get to Lilli.'

Shaking the memory from his head, he broke into a run again.

* * *

If you didn't know China, you'd think that he had some sort of anger problem. If you did know China, you were absolutely certain that he does indeed have a major anger issue. On the outside, China's house looked like an average, quaint little home with cute decorations on it. And yet on the inside, it was an absolute war zone. It was a beautiful kind of paradox, the calm and the chaos, the outside hiding the disaster within.

China had a bad habit of breaking things when he was angry. And considering the situation, there was a lot to be angry about, and a lot of valuables to break.

Tired from the throwing, kicking, and smashing of ancient treasures, China decided to go inside and try to calm himself down a little. Luckily, his phone was still intact, and he decided to check the messages to see if Korea had regained some of his common sense after all. _'Where the hell did I go wrong with him, I swear. Japan would never have done something like this.'_

Instead of being greeted by the voice of the exuberant Korean, he was met with a volatile Swiss, who was all around insulting and horribly uninformed. Why would he think China of all people had anything to do with this, when he was so wary of the West? Far from being fearful of Switzerland, China momentarily considered retaliating - but realized that that may start World War Three, something that he decided he didn't want to be responsible for.

* * *

Exhausted, he sat on the couch where Korea once was, and fell asleep, choosing to forget about his troubles for now. China was getting too old for such petty things, especially quarrels with supposedly neutral nations.

Korea finally made it to the front door, and nearly collapsed after ringing the doorbell. He was tired. He questioned the meaning of it all. Why was he doing this? Out of love? He knew he loved Liechtenstein, but was beginning to regret the choice of telling his brother.

He wished for a simpler time, where he wasn't so tired, so frustrated, so hopelessly and irrecoverably in love.

The doorbell surprised him, making him jump. The blond stood, glaring towards the front door. "Who would, like, show up at five in the morning?" Poland stomped out of the guest room, walking towards the entrance. "Eh,, if that's you, I swear to GOD I'm totally going to kick your ass. Honestly. I like, told you I'm dealing with a sick patient you idiot." Poland shouted loudly, before opening the door, face red with anger. His look immediately softened. "Oh, mój Boże." Feliks looked uncharacteristically sad as he ushered the younger nation inside.

"We... we thought you weren't going to show up!" Poland glanced back over his shoulder with a frown. "It was raining a lot when she got here, you know. Everything has been all flooded the past week." Poland, obviously uncomfortable, pulled at his sleeves. "She's really sick, Korea. I've been trying to get her fever to break since yesterday, and she like, absolutely refuses to let me take her to the doctors. She insists she's waiting for you." He pointed at the door that led to Liechtenstein's room, which was wide open, and sounded like he was going to cry. "I know you're probably exhausted. But for the love of God, get in there this instance and let her know you're like, not dead or something so I can get her to the doctors." There was a small crash behind him, and Poland jumped, turning to see that some things had fallen off the hallway hutch, which Lili had apparently fallen onto. Feliks rushed over, face contorted with worry. "Mója kochanie, please. You need to rest." He helped her onto her feet again, only for Liechtenstein to promptly push him away, summoning what little willpower and energy this hellbent illness left her with to rush over to Korea, hugging him tightly, refusing to let go.

"I thought you died or something," Her face was flush, and her voice was quiet and slightly hoarse. "I'm so sorry, Corée." She sounded like she was going to cry. "I ruined everything... but he wasn't going to let me see you again." She looked up at him again, eyes filled with tears. "Lithuania told me Bruder's on the warpath. I'm so sorry." She started sobbing, which notably seemed to break Poland's heart. He took a step towards her, conflicted about what to do, but then decided it would be better to leave, so he turned and made a beeline for the kitchen. "What are we going to do?"

* * *

"Eh, China!" Holland called out, pounding on the front door. He had a box labeled "fragile" in one arm, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth; typical Netherlands. There was no answer for a moment, so he pounded on the door again. "China, I know you're old, but that doesn't give you an excuse to pretend not to hear me! Your hearing is fine! If you don't open the door, I'm gonna take these bulbs and sell them to the Tea-Sucker, and believe me, neither of us wants that." Holland chucked slightly, taking a step back and waiting for China to answer the door.

China woke up from his nap to a loud, annoying knocking at his door. Not at all pleased, he remembered the last time that had happened. And the aftermath of that. Groggily, China got up and answered the door. "Dui? What do you want, Netherlands?" It's not that China hated visitors, it's just that he was in the middle of a nap, dammit. Can't a nation ever get some peace and quite? Apparently not, in China's case. "Woah China, cheer up man, I'm just here to deliver your tulips that you wanted." Netherlands smirked and motioned towards the box of tulip bulbs he had set on the ground. "Oh.. Very well then. Thanks." China looked sheepish and picked up the box, bringing it inside, or what remained of the inside of the old country's house.

"What the fuck happened here, China? You know what, I don't even want to know." He sighed and started to walk out the door, glad that at this moment he wasn't in China's shoes, and he could instead go and bother Belgium or drink with Germany. Compared the Asian nation, he had no responsibilities. And it felt good.

'Netherlands didn't even say goodbye. Humph, I guess common courtesy and manners died out along with parachute pants and big hair' (What am I writing, please don't look at this omg) 'And I could've sworn these weren't meant to be delivered until next week.'

* * *

Korea wasn't going to cry. Really, he wasn't. It wasn't like the love of his life was sobbing into his chest, nearly delirious from fever. Nope. Everything was falling apart around him, his perfectly constructed plans had fallen through, and Korea, kind, boisterous Korea, had no idea what he was going to do. At a loss for words, it was all he could do to not break right then and there. He had to be strong, for Lilli. Because men don't cry, even if their entire world was teetering on the edge of destruction. Not at all.

He was tired, he was soaked, he hurt, but Korea was content. He got to see his lover, his best friend, he got to hold her in his arms. The circumstances weren't the best, in fact, they were awful, but they were together. And no one could stop them. Not Switzerland, not China, not the wrath of god or judgement of other nations. Korea stroked Liechtenstein's hair, trying to calm her down somewhat. He brushed a cowlick out of her eyes and smiled. "I'm fine, Lilli. You didn't do anything wrong, we didn't do anything wrong. Everything is going to be fine." 'I keep on promising her that, but how can I know for sure?' was the one thing Korea kept on thinking to himself. 'We're in one hell of a situation, how can I say that everything's going to be fine. When that may not happen.' He held Liechtenstein in his arms, and started to stand. 'Might as well let her rest for now, she needs it.' "Hey Poland, if you want, we can get her to the doctor's now. She's calmer, at least."

More melancholy than before he entered Poland's house, Korea walked over to Poland's couch and laid Liechtenstein down on it. He just didn't have the strength to continue to hold onto her anymore. Which spoke volumes. He sat on one of the plush chairs and momentarily closed his eyes while he waited for Poland. 'Maybe he didn't hear me?' Korea tried to resist the inviting warmth of sleep, for he wanted to know that Liechtenstein was going to be ok. That he was going to be ok.

Would they ever be ok?

* * *

Poland stepped back into the room, carrying a silver platter with a teapot and a teacup on it. "It might not be as good as China's tea or England's, but I tried." Poland tensed for a moment, realizing who he'd just alluded to. "Like, sorry." Poland murmured, setting the teacup down on the end table closest to Korea. He gazed over at Liechtenstein, who for her part was conked out as it was. Feliks looked torn; he knew she probably needed a doctor, that they should probably take her right away, but both she and Korea looked like absolute hell. He sat down across from Korea, leaning foreword in his chair slightly. "You guys can like, stay here until Switzerland finds out. Then I've arranged for you to go stay at Spain's house." I have to help them. Poland wasn't a being of unselfishness normally. However, this situation was different...

_"I'm going back to Russia." The brunet's voice was drawn out into a hiss, almost as if he was mad. Poland was sitting in the exact same chair, gazing at Lithuania, who was sitting in Korea's seat. The blond's heart shattered into a million pieces. He never wanted to hear those words ever again._

_"What do you mean, you're like "going back to Russia?" That's a terrible joke, broski!" Poland let out a nervous chuckle, but Lithuania's expression didn't change. Stone cold. "Lithuania, what's gotten into you?" His friend didn't answer him, instead he merely stood in silence, and started towards the door. He glanced back only once, a hint of the Lithuania Poland had come to love and adore shimmering for only a moment, before the sweet smile was replaced with something sick and twisted._

_"I hereby renounce our friendship." Lithuania declared, pulling open the front door with such force Poland was afraid it would break. It was then that Poland noticed something sewn onto Lithuania's travel bag he hadn't noticed before. Poland knew that symbol. That four-pronged wheel. The symbol of Poland's demise._

Germany's propaganda had gotten to Lithuania. Lithuania was living in Russia's household, his people managed to get out and go to Germany, fighting against Poland in Germany's name. One day, shortly after a ghetto rebellion, Poland received a letter.

_"Polski, my people made me do this. I'm sorry. Ja kocha cie. -Liet"_

The brief letter hadn't been much. But it had given Poland hope. Hope that his Liet wasn't trying to kill him of his own free will. That someone still cared for him while the rest of the world did nothing.

But Lithuania had been part of Russia's household. Poland's people, angry at Lithuania, had kept the two of them apart, and Poland regretted not trying harder to keep himself and Lithuania together. And now, he wasn't about to let the same fate loom over Korea and Liechtenstein. "From Spain's house, you can go to Egypt's- that's probably the last place anyone would look for you. And if they find you there... well, I haven't, like, made any arrangements past that point."

"We have to go back," Liechtenstein's reply was quiet (when had she even woken up?). The young girl sat up as much as she could, but she pretty much ended up just leaning against the arm of the couch, sighing with exhaustion.

"What are you talking about? You've come this far! You can't just like, give up! That's totally not cool, Liechtenstein! Do you know how many favors I've called in for this little fiasco?" Poland glowered slightly. Liechtenstein gazed back at him for a moment, before turning slightly to look up at the ceiling, a small smile forming on her face.

"I-if we don't go back, they'll just keep fighting each other until we do." Lili sighed. "We have to make them understand. China is Korea's brother. Korea cares for him, and so do I, because he's family. If something happened to China because of me... I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. Even if China hates me, I don't hate him. I care for him too."

"How can you even say that? Look at what's happened because of China and Switzerland!" Poland retorted, sounding incredulous. Liechtenstein glared back at him.

"China and Bruder are family. Swiss has told me about what it was like to lose Germania..." Liechtenstein stared down at her hands. "I don't want to be the reason Korea loses China. Or I lose Bruder. We have to stop this!" Poland was about to say something else, but the phone rang and went straight to the answering machine. That meant it was an urgent message from the UN.

"Switzerland has called an immediate UN meeting in the conference hall in Bern to discuss the matter of his neutrality." It wasn't even England making the announcement, like it usually was. By the highland accent, Liechtenstein guessed it was Scotland. Is it that urgent that they couldn't even wait for England to get back? "The meeting will be at 12:30 PM, today, sharp. Your flights have already been arranged for your capitol's airports. Any country who does not attend this meeting will suffer repercussions. That is all."

Poland's eyes went wide. "They've never arranged flights for all of us before... only a days notice for a UN meeting? Like, what the hell is this?" Liechtenstein looked towards Korea, a look of sheer terror crossing her face.

"Korea," Her voice had softened again, "What have we done?"

* * *

Stunned, Korea had nothing to say, for once. Such an urgent meeting, that was obviously called to order by Switzerland could only mean one thing. 'He's going to murder me. He's going to take me out back and shoot me. I haven't even deleted my internet history. What have I gotten myself into.' Korea stood up, surprisingly much better after a quick nap. One of the benefits of being a nation. He surveyed the room, looking at Poland and Liechtenstein, seeing their worried faces. 'Why do I never have the answer for anything?'

"We have to go to the meeting. Come on, don't look at me like that. You know it's true. We just have to face our fears." Not that Korea particularly wanted to, either, because Korea knew how China got when he was angry. It reminded him a lot of American comic books, especially one character who transformed into a monster. That was basically China. "I don't want to run anymore. I've been running from China for as long as I can remember. So come with me, ok?" At this, Korea smiled, trying to put on a brave face.

Reluctantly, and after much convincing on Korea's part, they headed to Bern.

China looked at the letter, confused. He ripped it open, but just as he did that, his phone went off. It was a message from Switzerland. 'Finally. Now we can get this matter figured out, aru. About time.' Not even bothering to pack any bags, China headed off to the airport, so he could get to Bern as early as possible.

* * *

"What the hell. You know that cheeseburgers would kick hamburger's ass." America and Canada were arguing about _food_. Switzerland stood at the head of the table, a spot that was usually reserved for Germany, with a scowl on his face. China sat at the direct other end of the table, which didn't help his anger. America started to go off on a spiel about aliens, and Switzerland had clearly flat-out had enough. He walked over to where America was sitting (unbeknownst to the younger nation) and flipped his chair, sending America crashing to the ground.

The other country's gasped at Switzerland's sudden act of anger, and the room went dead silent as Switzerland took his place again. Seated to his left was England, and to his right was Japan. England wore the same look of disgust as Switzerland did, but Japan seemed more apprehensive, not necessarily angry. Troubled was the best way to describe it. After a few moments of silence, England stood, taking a deep breath before turning to the other nations. "My brethren, a terrible plight has been thrust upon us," England turned, pointing straight at China, "by China." There was an eruption of murmurs. England silenced them quickly, glaring across the rounded table. "He's coerced one of our own into running away all the way to Korea." The rest of the European nations glanced around quickly, and registered that neither South Korea nor Liechtenstein were present. "China is attempting to turn Liechtenstein into a communist nation, hoping that it will spread to Switzerland, because Switzerland is one of the largest financial hubs in the world." There was a quiet 'But South Korea is one of our allies,' from somewhere in the crowd, but it was drowned out by the eruption of noise. The conference room went from total silence to a shouting match whose volume could match a battlefield. Russia and The Baltics were quick to come to China's defense, as were Ukraine and Belarus and some of the Balkan nations and Cuba. Meanwhile, most of the European nations, Israel, Australia and the Nordics were quick to jump onto England's side of the fray. Finally, Switzerland stopped them all, walking around the table and right over to China, glaring down at him.

"Switzerland renounces its neutrality. In addition, Switzerland, England, and Japan declare war on China and all of his allies." His voice was laden with anger, and the other countries said nothing. Never before had they seen such a direct challenge to another country, especially considering that this was supposed to be a "peaceful meeting".

"I can't do this." Liechtenstein sounded dazed. Her face was still red, but Poland had managed to get her fever to break before they'd left his house, and the other medicine's he'd given her appeared to be working. Although none of that was going to help them now. She and Korea had snuck into the conference building after the meeting had started. Now, they were lost in a corridor with a billion doors, and the fighting from the room where the conference was echoed everywhere, making it nearly impossible to identify where the source was. Confused and frustrated, the young nation looked like she was about to start crying all over again, although for different reasons this time. "We can't do this. We'll never find it. Ever." And then there was silence. No echoes. No nothing. Liechtenstein froze, wondering what the hell had happened. And then the next echo came through.

"_Switzerland renounces its neutrality. In addition, Switzerland, England, and Japan declare war on China and all of his allies."_

Liechtenstein gasped, seeming to panic all over again. "Mein gott, Korea! We have to find it! They're going to end up having a war!" Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she came upon a room which had a label on the door. "UN conference room; Private". Her eyes went wide, and she seemed to freeze in place. Her voice went quiet, and she took a step away from the door. "T-that's it. That's the conference room."

* * *

Korea thought he was going to throw up. The anxiety twisted and turned in his stomach, and although it had been awhile since he had last eaten, he was sure that unless he calmed himself down the hallway was about to become very messy. He stood up straight and balled his hands into fists. _'Now's not the time to wimp out. C'mon Yong Soo, be a man for once in your goddamn life.'_ With a surge of confidence he kicked down the door, took Liechtenstein by the hand, and pulled them both into the conference room. Met with the dead silence of the room, and a hundred pairs of eyes, with their expressions ranging from rage, to confusion, to disinterest.

One could say that this was not one of Korea's brightest ideas ever.

"Umm.. Hey guys. What's... up?" _'You're off to a great start, dumbass.' _Smacking himself internally, Korea carried on. "Listen. I know you guys all think it's China's fault but it's not. Not this time at least. I mean, uh, this time it's all my doing." _'Yes this will win them over. Jesus Christ, did China drop you on your head as a child?' _"Anyways... Liechtenstein and I love each other. Not to speak for her or anyone else, but no one wants her to become Communist. That's just dumb." With that he stared pointedly and England. "So can we not fight please? All we want is to be happy."

Korea found his brother in the sea of nations, and looked him straight in the eyes. A face he always wanted to accepted by. "_Oppa_, listen to me. You can't tell me what to do anymore. Does it really matter that I'm in love with someone who you don't approve of? I don't care anymore. But you can't go to war. I won't allow it." Korea was visibly shaking now, because he had never spoken to his brother like this. Years of frustration and anger, overwhelming sadness, forgiveness, all these emotions had come to a head and he had no idea what to do with them. Before China could react, Korea let go of Liechtenstein's hand (which he hadn't realized he had been gripping so tightly) and left.

He was good at running away. Korea said he didn't want to run anymore, and that was true.

Sometimes you just feel so much at once that you don't want to feel at all anymore.

There was dead silence. No one dared blink, no one dared to breathe.

There was dead silence.

* * *

England and Japan gazed over at Switzerland, unsure of what to do. As soon as Korea stepped into the room, silence perforated the air. Switzerland stood in front of China still, eyes ablaze with even more fury. Suddenly, all the countries who had been on his side against China only moments ago realized who Switzerland's real vendetta was against by the way he looked at Korea, and fell silent with shame. Russia let out a snide remark about not judging a vodka by its label, which got a chuckle out of some of the other nations, but other than that it was fairly silent. After Korea got done with his speech, Liechtenstein spoke up, taking a step towards China. Hong Kong stood suddenly, as if he was preparing to attack her if need be, but Lili waved her hand as if to clear the air of such an insane notion.

"China, I know you don't care for me because I'm a European nation," She bit her lip, looking troubled. "But I'm not the one who made Europe's mistakes. I'm not the one who split you into spheres of influence, or started the Opium wars with you," Liechtenstein looked pointedly towards England, Russia, and France. The three nations turned away slightly, staring off at the ceiling or out the window. "I'm not the one who's hurt you, China. I love Korea. And Korea loves you. We're," she paused for a moment, as if she was thinking then spoke up again. "Jia. That's what it is in Chinese, right? Family. Jia. Does it matter how I say it? There's millenniums between us, China. And mountains, and oceans, deserts and seas. Our traditions are night and day... but we're not so different." A few tears spilled over, but they seemed to be more out of happiness than fear or sadness. "You can do what you want, China. I can't influence you, nor can I influence you, Bruder," Liechtenstein glanced over at Switzerland, who was merely looking away, his face red with anger still.

"But I love both of you. And someday, we're all going to get together for Christmas or Chinese New Year. And I want both of you to be there. Not as enemies. But as part of my family." She glanced at Korea for a moment, frowning. "If we can accept our differences and still love one another- why can't you see it?" Korea released her hand, and she stepped over to Switzerland, who merely gazed down at her with an unreadable expression. "When we first went to visit Korea and China- that play date _you _set up, Bruder – you remember what you said to me when I asked where I was going? 'Liechtenstein, you're going to one of the most beautiful countries in the world. China and Korea don't look like you or I, but they're friends, not foes. You listen to me, Lili. _Never_ despise any country just because of their traditions, or because they don't look or talk like you do. I want you to be happy, Lili. I want you to be the neutral nation who stays neutral out of love for the world. Not because you're some old cynic who's lost hope for everything and everyone in it.' I had no idea what you meant. But you were the one who told me not to judge them. And that's exactly what you're doing now." The room fell silent. Even Italy seemed to have taken a serious expression, and some of the nations looked as if they were on the verge of crying.

Suddenly, Korea left the room, and Lili turned after him, eyes wide. "Korea, don't go!" She stood there, frozen for a moment, before noticing that Switzerland had taken off after him. Liechtenstein panicked, glancing back at the other nations, who looked just as confused. "Bruder, no!" Liechtenstein shouted, running after him, eyes filling with tears. "S'il te plait! _S'il vous plait_! Ecoutez moi!" The rest of the countries watched her leave, seemingly having no idea what to do with themselves. Suddenly, Poland rose from his chair, grabbing China's arm and pulling the elder nation along with him as he exited.

"C'mon, China." Poland released his arm, chasing after Liechtenstein, calling back to China. "Your _jia_ like, needs you."

* * *

"Bruder, stop!" Switzerland had finally caught up with Korea. Liechtenstein stood a few lengths back, clutching to Poland's arm so tightly it was turning red. "Please, don't hurt him!" The "neutral" nation had said nothing- he hadn't answered any of her pleas to answer her, or to stop running. Slowly, Swiss reached into his backpack (why did he bring that to the conference in the first place?), and Liechtenstein lost it, shouting things in alternating German and French, nearly completely incoherent. She clutched even tighter to Poland's arm, which caused the other nation to try to back off slightly. Poland placed his other hand on his hip, glaring at Switzerland.

"God damn it all, you stupid cheese-loving jerkface. You don't have to hurt him. Like, for God's sake. It's pouring out here. You chased a boy through the rain and cornered him. Good fucking job broski." Vasch looked back at Feliks with a death glare, and the similar-looking nation gulped, ducking behind Liechtenstein slightly. She let go of his arm, giving him an, 'you're supposed to be the hero here what the hell' look before continuing her onslaught of French and German. After a moment, Switzerland pulled two things out of his backpack. The first was a rain poncho, and the second was a small box of chocolates.

"It's pouring out here. You'll catch your death out here... mon frere." Liechtenstein's heart swelled. She felt a wave of relief rush over her, pride coursing through her veins. Switzerland remained emotionless in his body language, but his actions spoke volumes. He took a step closer, giving Korea a quick hug before handing him the rain poncho and the chocolates. "Bienvenue mon-" He glanced back at Lili, then at China. "Notre famille."

* * *

'Goddamnit, why does it have to rain all the time in this fucking place? Can't a nation go one day without getting soaking wet? Why couldn't my people created clothing more suitable for rainy weather, wearing this hanbok is like wearing a wet bedsheet.' Korea stopped running and turned around; he heard Liechtenstein's voice, and the footsteps of several people. Loud, terrifying, footsteps. Switzerland had caught up to him.

Frozen, inside and out, Korea had no other choice but to stand there. Liechtenstein was saying things that he didn't understand, things that he didn't want to understand, it wasn't his place.

Still slightly shell-shocked from the Swiss' uncharacteristic actions, he stood there awkwardly as he was hugged. He took the poncho and put it on, thankful to have a little protection from the rain.

Now Korea didn't know a lick of French, despite Liechtenstein trying to teach him simple words and phrases. Thankfully in this situation actions spoke louder than words. Korea smiled broadly, stepped toward China, and pulled him into a hug. "You're okay now, oppa? You promise not to start a war?" Korea looked at China, the familiar twinkle back in his eyes.

"Well we're going to have to see about that, aru. You still haven't paid for the damages you caused me to inflict on my home. But I think after that... We'll be fine." China smirked, and ruffled Korea's hair affectionately.

Letting go of China, Korea went over to where Liechtenstein, Switzerland and Poland were standing. "Why don't we go inside where it isn't pouring rain and three degrees out?"

Liechtenstein smiled broadly and glanced back at Switzerland as if to say 'Is it really okay?' Vasch said nothing still, but he nodded slightly, and Lili took that as his answer, taking a huge step foreword and latching onto Korea in a hug, blushing fiercely in embarrassment. "J-je t'aime." Liechtenstein murmured, kissing him quickly. "Let's never ever almost start world war three again, okay?" She smiled weakly.

* * *

"For fuck's sake, propose already! We've been waiting for nothing!"

"Hungary, shut the hell up."

"Don't tell me what to do, Prussia!"

"They're only like, fifteen, Hungary."

"We were that old, Austria! So you shut up too!" Apparently, the other countries had piled into the windows, and were currently listening through them. The rest of the crowd rolled their eyes at Hungary, but she persisted. "But it'd be so cute and adorable! Guys! Seriously! Think about it!"

Liechtenstein blushed even more, looking as far away from the window as possible, while Poland cooed at Hungary's notion, and Switzerland made some sort of disapproving noise before walking over to China. He glanced away awkwardly. Not daring to look China in the eyes, he ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. "I'm not going to apologize. Because I didn't know. But no war. And I'll," Switzerland glanced back at Korea and Liechtenstein for a moment, then sighed. "I'll pay for the damages to your house. Spain told me how much damage Romano used to do to his house. If Liechtenstein was a boy, I don't think I could handle it." He smiled brightly, offering China a hand to shake. "I still don't know much about Chinese customs- but I guess I'll learn, eh?"

"That's it? No proposal? What the hell! This is the worst fanfiction ever!" Belgium had decided to try to drag Hungary away from the window. "Excuse me, what the fuck is this shit! Come oooon." Finally, with Prussia and Austria's help, they managed to unlatch her and get her away from the windows.

Korea was not in the slightest embarrassed by the other nations' commentary, in fact, he thought it was quite funny. 'Who knows, maybe someday Hungary will get her wish.' He smiled at the thought, and luckily Liechtenstein couldn't read minds, and was currently still hugging him, or he might have had some explaining to do. Untangling himself from their embrace, Korea opted to instead put his arm around Liechtenstein. Leading her away from the other prying nations (and their brothers), the two young countries had some time to be alone, after what had seem to be like an eternity.

They sat down against a weathered brick wall, opposite to the nation's meeting place. Korea laughed at Hungary getting pulled away from the window a second time, because she had managed to break free from her captors' grasp. Except this time they had called Germany in for reinforcements, which seemed to make the entire situation surreal.

Korea laid his head on Liechtenstein's shoulder and held her hand. "I love you, Lilli Vogel."

Liechtenstein sighed contently, blushing slightly. She glanced away for a moment, towards the conference building, then back at Korea. She shifted slightly and kissed his forehead. "And I love you, Yong Soo." She paused for a moment, before giggling quietly. "Hey, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

Somewhere in the background, China's voice echoed. He was telling something to Swiss about tea; how to make it so it "doesn't come out like England's, aru." In return, Switzerland started telling him some of the secrets to making good chocolate; secret's he'd never shared with anyone but Liechtenstein.

_Bienvenue à leur famille_


End file.
